


incorrect quotes

by Jhef505



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/F, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: incorrect quotes
Relationships: Ava Ayala/Mary Jane Watson, Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

Peter: Uh, ¿por qué hay un pentagrama en el suelo?

Flash/ Miles: Nos dijiste que satanizáramos el lugar

Peter:....

Peter: Dije organizar

***

Peter: Ayer escuché Flash decir "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" y Ben respondiendo "Confía en mí", nunca en mi vida me había movido tan rápido de una habitación a otra

***

Peter: Estoy aburrido

Sam: Cogemos?

Peter: Sam, no todo en la vida es sexo

Sam: Entonces no quieres

Peter: Está bien cojamos, pero piensa en lo que te dije 

Sam: sí como digas webhead ahora quítate el traje 

****

Nick Fury: ¿Qué es algo que se considera un castigo de niño, pero una recompensa de adulto?

Black Widow: Muerte

Clint: Azotes

Nick Fury: ¿Pueden ustedes dos relajarse durante cinco segundos?

****

Peter: ¿Por qué no hay sinónimos para "yo"?

Sam: Porque no hay nadie como tú

Peter: Buckethead ♥

***

Amadeus: Dato curioso, la razón por la que no puedes cavar un hoyo en el mundo y salir al otro lado es porque tu pala se derretiría, eso es todo, esa es la única razón 

Flash: ¿Y si traes otra pala, pero la pones en el refrigerador de antemano?

Miles: Sí! ¡Eso funcionaría!


	2. 2

Peter: ¿Por qué los arrestaron?

Miles: Sinceramente, no lo sabemos

Amadeus: ¡Sí! ¡No hicimos nada malo!

Ben: Nos detuvieron y cuando el oficial dijo, "papeles", Flash dijo, "tijeras" y se fue

***

Peter: No necesito irme a la cama. No estoy cansado y todavía tengo trabajo por hacer

Sam: Pero Peter, estaré tan solo sin ti! Acurrúcate en mis brazos para que pueda sentirme completo de nuevo

Peter: ... ¿Estás tratando de seducirme para que adopte hábitos de sueño saludables?

Sam: ¿Está funcionando?

****

Peter con unas pasa con unas espadas de madera 

Ben: Por que llevas espadas?

Peter: Sam dijo que íbamos a dar espadasos así que estoy llevando las espadas *se va sonriendo*

Ben:.... Le voy a decir 

Flash: No te atrevas

****

Sam: Peter y yo jamás volveremos a ser amigos 

Ava: Está vez por qué se pelearon? Volviste a tocar sus cómics?

Peter: Que rayos?! Sam esa es una terrible y horrible manera de anunciar que estamos saliendo 

****

Amadeus: Esta fue una idea terrible. ¿Por qué nadie me detuvo?

Miles: Porque no me lo dijiste. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ?!

Amadeus: ¡Si te lo dijera, me habrías detenido!

****

Peter: ¿Estás sudando, Luke?

Luke: La gente normal suda. Godos, cocinamos a fuego lento.

Peter: * olfatea * Creo que estás demasiado cocinado

****

Nova: Levanta la mano si pensabas que estaba saliendo con Spiderman

Todos: * Levanta la mano *

Nova: Spiderman baja la mano

****

Ben: Sabes, te deben encantar las agujas de tejer. Puedo hacer una bufanda. Puedo hacer un sombrero. Puedo sacarte los ojos a puñaladas. Puedo hacer guantes.

Flash: Lo siento, ¿cuál fue esa parte del medio?

Ben: Puedo hacer un sombrero

****

Flash: Si me corto la pierna y la balanceo hacia ti, ¿te estoy golpeando o pateando?

Amadeus: Me cicatrizarás mentalmente más que nada

****

Deadpool: Cabeza fría, pies calientes y culo corriente, dan larga vida a la gente

*****

Sam viendo a Spiderman columpiandose

Sam: Cara y culo como ninguno


	3. 3

Sam: Peter, te ves como el infierno

Peter: ¿Sí? Acabo de regresar 

****

Peter: Porque Flash está llorando? 

Amadeus: Tomo la prueba que Web Warriors eres 

Peter: Y aquí salió? 

Ben: A mí

***

Peter: *Abrazando a Sam con dulzura, empieza a pasar sus dedos por el pecho de Sam*

Peter: *Se acerca a su oreja*

Peter: Vuelve a tocar mis cómics y te aseguro que te castro

***

Sam: Siento que un día el equipo va a planificar en secreto nuestra boda sin nuestra opinión y nos van a enviar una invitación cuando lo tengan todo listo.

Peter: Aún no estamos comprometidos ...

Sam: ¿Crees que eso los detendrá?

****

Sam: Entonces ... ¿qué harías si estuvieras en la cama conmigo?

Peter: Depende, ¿tu cama es cómoda?

Sam: ¿Sí?

Peter: Dormiría

***

Peter: Nombra un dúo más icónico que mi miedo al abandono y mi instinto de auto culpa

Sam: Tú y yo

Peter, llorando: Sammy 

****

Sam: ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¡Estás tan caliente que nadie te ha dicho que te calles!

Peter: ¿Crees que estoy caliente?

Sam:.. ¿eso es todo lo que escuchaste?


	4. 4

Ava: Todos sabemos que estás enamorado de él.

Sam: No estoy enamorado de Peter, cállate

Ava: Nunca dije quién.

Sam:

Sam: Joder, está bien, espera, SOLO ESCUCHA

***

Peter: ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusta mi personalidad?

Sam: Yo también me sorprendí

****

Peter: Los enamoramientos son los peores.

Sam: Sí, cada vez que estoy cerca de alguien que me gusta, empiezo a actuar como un estúpido

Peter: Siempre estás actuando de forma estúpida

Sam: Sí, no pienses demasiado en eso

***

Danny: yo de 13 años estaría aterrorizado y asombrado por lo que soy ahora

Peter: Yo de 13 años no pensaría que llegaría tan lejos

Flash: Pelearía contra yo de 13 años

****

Peter: [comiendo un rollo de canela]

Flash: Canibalismo

Peter: [ruidos de masticación confusos]


	5. 5

Amadeus: ¿Sabías que cuando de repente te despiertas mientras te duermes, otra versión de ti de una línea temporal diferente acaba de morir?

Miles: Ese hecho me arruinó.

Peter: En realidad, es porque su frecuencia cardíaca disminuyó tan rápidamente que su cerebro se despierta para asegurarse de que todavía está vivo

Miles: ¡No sé cuál es peor!

****

Nova: Siempre hay una luz al final del túnel

Beb: Suele ser un tren que se aproxima

Nova: ¿No podrías intentar matar mi vibra durante cinco segundos?

****

Sam: Me encanta tener muslos gruesos, hacen buenos calentadores de manos

Peter: ¿Puedo usarlos como calentadores de oídos?

Sam: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Peter: No importa *ruborizándose*

Una semana más tarde

Sam: Espera un minuto

****

Peter: ¡Esos fideos estaban tan buenos! Siento que te acabo de engañar.

Sam: Sí, escuché los gemidos

****

Ben: ¡El sexo no es una cita!

Sam: ¡Sí! ¡Si lo fuera, Peter y yo estaríamos saliendo!

Flash: ¡¿QUE?!

****

Peter/ Miles: cereal antes que leche

Amadeus: ¡ LECHE ANTES DEL CEREAL!

Ben: cereal seco.

Flash: cuenco antes de la leche


	6. 6

Los Ultimates buscando una aldea

White tiger: Si queremos encontrar esa aldea necesitamos ir con los ite

Nova: Te refieres al niño que encuentra a un extraterrestre y vuelan en una bicicleta

Spiderman: No ese es ET

Puño de hierro: El hombre de las nieves? 

Spiderman: No ese es el Yeti

Power Man: Y donde se encuentra ET?

White tiger: Idiotas

*****

Ava: Sam no contesta su teléfono

Peter: Lo llamaré

Ava: Danny y yo ya lo hemos intentado seis veces, no va a....

Sam tomando el teléfono: ¡Hey webhead!

****

Miles: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ben: Preparándome para una pelea

Miles: Nunca supe que necesitaras prepararte para una pelea, pensé que siempre era un estado natural

****

Ben: Odio tus tripas.

Flash: Odio tu cara.

Ben: ¡ODIO TÚ FEO CABELLO!

Flash: ...

Flash: * empieza a llorar *

Cho: ¡Qué demonios Ben, relájate! ¡Sabes que es sensible con su cabello!

Peter: * abrazando a Flash* Sabes que no lo dice en serio

****

Amadeus: Entonces estás conduciendo por la calle cuando, de repente, Flash y Peter salen al frente. ¿Qué golpeas primero?

Ben: ¿La maldita pregunta es esa? Obviamente el punk. Nunca lastimaría a Peter

Amadeus: ...

Amadeus: Los frenos, Ben


	7. 7

Sam: Acabo de terminar una relación de 3 años 

Ava: Como te sientes? Estas bien?

Sam: Oh si, no era mi relación

Ava:.... 

Deadpool: Maldito Alexander!

*****

Luke viendo una revista, leyendo un artículo de "beber café te hace gay" 

Luke mira a Sam el cual bebe café mientras ve con cara de enamorado a Daga 

Luke: Puro chisme 

____

Luke viendo a Sam besando la mejilla de Peter mientras este jugaba con los cabellos de Sam

Luke: Tal vez si funcione, hey Danny! Quieres café!

*****

Miles: ¿Así que tú y Sam están en una gran pelea por qué otra vez?

Peter: Diría cómo me siento en todo esto pero, ya sabes, no hables mal de los muertos, o como sea

Miles: ¡¿Sam está muerto?!

Peter: Muerto para mi

*****

Miles: Está bien Sam, tienes que renunciar a una cosa en esta habitación para siempre, pero no morirás por eso, esto incluye la cocina en general y los videojuegos, ¿a qué renunciar? 

Sam: .... Voy a renunciar a Peter, porque amo demasiado la cocina y los videojuegos 

Miles se comienza a reír poco seguido por Peter 

Sam: No quise decir eso!

*****

Sam: ¡Cállate Luke no lo hago! 

Peter llegando de su entrenamiento con los Web Warriors

Peter: Que no haces? 

Sam: Nada! 

Peter sin su camisa

Las mejillas de Sam se ponen de color rojo brillante y no puede hacer contacto visual con él 

Luke: Nada araña solo cosas de compañeros 

Peter se va 

Luke: Estás totalmente enamorado de él 

Sam: Cállate


	8. 8 + headcanno

Duende verde: Bueno, si no es Spiderman

Spiderman: Pero soy yo.

Duende verde: No, es una expresión—

Peter: Tus trucos de villano no funcionarán conmigo

****

Sam: Mi novio es demasiado alto para que yo le dé un beso en los labios. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ava: Dale un puñetazo en el estómago, luego, cuando se doble de dolor, bésalo

Ben: Déjalo.

Clint: Patéalo en la espinilla

Peter: ¡NO A TODOS ESAS! ¡SOLO PEDIME QUE ME INCLINE!

****

Amadeus: Rápido! Distrae a Peter 

Miles: pero con que?!

Amadeus: Piensa en algo! 

Peter llega

Mile: Eh Peter

Peter: si Miles?

Miles: Peter en ese árbol hay un pez?!

Amadeus se golpea la frente

****

Los Web Warriors y Ultime viendo fotos de Peter en casa de tía May

Flash empieza a llorar

Sam: Porque lloras es sólo una foto 

Flash: Es la foto de nosotros juntos *señala la foto de los web Warriors*

Sam pasa la página 

Flash: *Regresa a la página anterior*

Flash: *Pasa la página*

Sam: ¬¬

****

Sam: El espacio es un lugar muy horrible y peligroso pero tiene su belleza 

Peter:.... 

Star Lord: Sam!

Sam: Que quieres que mienta?

Star Lord: Si!

Sam: Oh entonces el espacio es un lugar seguro y bonito 

****

Sam de 6 años jugando en el patio esperando a su padre 

Una nave baja 

Los guardianes salen y Nova sale volando rápidamente adentro 

Quill: Nova es la tercera vez de la semana no siempre podemos venir solo porque tu bebé pateo 

Gamora: Insensible

Eva Alexander con 7 meses de embarazo sale calmando a su esposo 

Sam mira la panza de su madre y después a Quill

Quill: Nova porque tú mocoso me ve raro

Sam: Vas a tener quintillizos? *Señala la barriga de Quill*

Quill: ..... 

Todos: Jajajajajaja 

Quill: No estoy embarazado! 

Sam: Serías una buena mamá 

Rocket: Si la mejor mamá del mundo 

Groot: Yo soy Groot

**********************************************

Una vez Peter no encontraba un lugar donde vomitar y termino vomitando en el casco Nova que dejó Sam por ahí, horas después cuando tenían que pelear Sam se puso su casco sin antes fijarse que si tenía algo dentro, desde ese día Sam no se pone el casco Nova sin antes fijarse si tiene algo dentro y aún no sabe quien vomito en el 


End file.
